Unimon
|s1=ShimaUnimon }} Unimon is a Mythical Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the the mythological unicorn. He is coated in white fur with a blonde mane and wears a metallic, red mask. He is scarred all over his body from the many battles he has fought in the past. Unimon of the wild are rough, but if is domesticated, it is possible to handle. Unimon's aforementioned wings make him reminiscent of Pegasus. Not to be confused with Pegasusmon. Digimon Adventure Unimon is a wise, old digimon that lives in the mountains of Mt. Infinity. He tends to stay quiet and doesn't usually interact with the other inhabitants of the island. Joe Kido and Gomamon encountered Unimon on the side of a mountain path. They witnessed a Black Gear (in which it was revealed to be sent by Devimon) going into Unimon's back and he attacked. He attacked Greymon and Birdramon before Joe tried to remove it himself. When he fell, Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon and saved Joe and destroyed the Black Gear. That same Unimon was recruited by Mimi Tachikawa to fight against Piedmon and it helped in fighting against Piedmon's army of Vilemon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Unimon was a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and the reason why Gatomon lost her tail ring. What became of that Unimon is unknown. Another Unimon was seen when BlackWarGreymon walked through the forest. Another Unimon is the partner to Anna, a Russian DigiDestined, and helps Sora, Yolei, and the other Russian DigiDestined to defend Moscow against a horde of Flymon. He later appears during the battle against . Digimon Fusion Digimon Next Prior to the encounter with Yuu Inui and Gaomon, some Unimon were seen grazing in the field with some Oryxmon as Tsurugi Tatsuno and the others were riding in Trailmon (C-89 Model). Digimon World Unimon can be recruited in the Mount Panorama area where the player finds him injured and by giving him a bandage he is able to fly again temporarily and goes to Centarumon's clinic thus joining the city and joins the item shop. Digimon World 2 Unimon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Mammothmon. Digimon World 3 Unimon is only available as a White Champion Card with 11/12. Digimon World DS Unimon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Piximon. Unimon also appears at the Sky Palace. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Unimon digivolves from Tapirmon at LV 22 with 90 speed and can digivolve to Piximon. It can be found in Highlight Heaven. Attacks *'Aerial Attack'This attack is also named "Horn Blaster" in Digimon Adventure, "Piedmon's Last Jest" 52, Digimon Adventure 02, "Enter Flamedramon" 01, and St-16, as well as "Ethereal Attack" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3" 42. (Holy Shot): Fires a charged shot from mouth. *'Aerial Gallop'This attack is named "Javelin Thrust" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Air Attack" in Digimon World 2, and "Cone Thrust" in Digimon World Data Squad. (corn Thrust''): Charges foe and stabs with unicorn horn. *'''Uni-Gallop *'Spread Nails'This attack is named "Supersonic Wave" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Spread Neigh): Unleashes a cutting shockwave from horn. Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Mythical Animal Digimon Category:Composition Digimon Category:Mythical Animal Digimon Category:Digimon species